


I'm Cold

by amillionblankpages



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Mundane, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Sex for Warmth, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionblankpages/pseuds/amillionblankpages
Summary: Winter is a rough month, especially for Clary Fray. But her boyfriend, Jace, doesn't mind helping her feel better after a long day of work....
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not very good at smut, and I'm sure if I ever will be, but I wanted to post this since it's been glaring at me from my docs. So I decided, what the hell! It's not terribly graphic but I wanted to make it more romantic than erotic. I hope this makes some people happy!

The cold air whipped across Clary’s face, causing her scarlet hair to fall across her it. She pushed the strands away frustratedly and fiddled with the keys in her pocket. After a few minutes of struggle, she managed to get the door open and quickly slipped inside. 

Resting her back on the door, she let out a sigh of relief and shrugged off the copious amounts of clothing she had on. The sound of the door closing must’ve alerted him for Jace came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled like Clary: strawberries and pencil shavings. It made him smile. 

They stood there for quite a few minutes before he broke away asking if she wanted anything to eat. She was about to tell him she was fine, but her stomach responded for her. This made Jace grin down at the rumbling. 

“I’ll heat up the leftover pizza.” And Clary plopped on the couch. 

After they’d stuffed their bellies full of pepperoni, she was about to drift off when she felt Jace’s fingers twirling a piece of her hair. She cracked one eye open to see his soft smile. 

It took him a few minutes to register that she was awake, but when he did, Jace leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. In the past, their kisses were sweet and gentle, but this one was fierce and desperate. She could feel the hurriedness in his touch. 

And she happily obliged. 

Her arms made their way around his neck and her legs around his hips. With their lips still locked together and their tongues battling for dominance, Jace picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. 

He removed every bit of clothing from her until she was left in her bra and panties. His lust-filled eyes took in every inch of exposed flesh appreciatively. He gently placed his lips back onto hers and he let his hands travel to the back of her bra, unhooking the clasp. 

Hearing the  _ click _ , he pulled away and watched the fabric fall away from her chest. Time seemed to slow as Jace’s eyes traveled from her hair to her breasts. He gazed at her as though she were a work of art. Something worthy of the Louvre. 

_ “Stunning,”  _ he whispered. “Absolutely stunning.” 

Clary felt her blush spread from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts. Her arms reached toward him and he took them without hesitation. The first touch she felt of his hand on her breast made her take in a sharp breath. 

He pulled back once again, his eyes asking, questioning and she urged him on. Saying,  _ “yes, please” _ . 

And soon, it wasn’t just his hands on her breasts, but his mouth as well. While one hand was fondling her, his mouth was busy with the other breast. As this went on, she felt his hand that wasn’t occupied trace its way down her stomach. Down to the seam of her underwear, teasing and slipping under. 

This created an even bigger reaction from her than before. And Jace fed off it. He loved it, relished in it. His mouth left her nipple with a resounding  _ pop _ leaving it swollen and moving to the other one. All the while, slowly moving his hand closer to where she needed him the most. 

After her breasts had enough attention, he moved his mouth back up to hers; his hand cupping her warmth. She moaned into his mouth and the sound sent vibrations through him, down to his pants, which were already getting too tight.

In a moment of quick-thinking, Clary quickly shifted her weight, swinging them around so she was on top. The grip of her thighs against his hips tightened involuntarily as their cores clashed together. 

In this new position, she could fully gaze into her boyfriend’s eyes and see the unspoken compassion and love overflowing in them. “Touch me,” she breathed between her pants and pressed their lips together once more. 

His callused hands slid from her breasts to rest at her narrow waist, thumbing the skin there. He sat up a bit more, and brought his lips to the soft skin of her stomach, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses in a trail down to the apex of her thighs.

_ This is it, this is finally it _ , Clary thought to herself. She internally cheered as hands slipped under the fabric of her panties once more to brush over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She instinctively jerked her hips forward, searching for more friction.

Seeking for something to occupy her mouth, she wrapped her hand around his neck and claimed his lips for her own. Each stroke of his fingers felt as though a bolt of lightning was coursing through her body. Electricity seemed to crackle from her head to the tips of her toes.

Her gasps and sighs were swallowed by Jace’s eager mouth. Every move his fingers made against her dragged her closer to the edge of the cliff. Her tongue snaked around his in an effort to give him the same pleasure he was giving her. 

Once she finally reached the precipice, Clary felt her toes curl and she willingly jumped, feeling the euphoria crashing down around her. There was a light behind her closed eyes, and she welcomed this feeling with open arms. 

Jace milked her climax to the very end, until there was nothing left to give. Clary pressed fervent kisses all over his face, thanking him, cherishing him, loving him. Jace used the opportunity of her finished climax to push her panties fully down her legs and threw them across the room. 

Clary shivered, feeling the cool air against the most sensitive part of her, but it felt good. Not wanting to be outdone, she did the same to him. Finally, finally, they were both bare against one another. Her grin was like starlight and Jace wanted to look at it every day.

When they finally joined to become one person, Jace let out a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan. This was a new feeling for both of them, this was the first time Clary had been on top, and they both decided that this was definitely a position they’d be doing a lot more often. 

She knew it sounded cliche, but it felt as thought their joining was the same as any two puzzle pieces coming together. A key turning into place inside of her soul. The first move of her hips sent pure fire through Jace’s nevers. His hands were instantly on her hips, securing her in place. 

He let her set the pace, not fully being able to handle the exquisite feeling of her body on top of his. With each roll of her hips, he was becoming more and more undone, and felt his pleasure rise like the smoke of a bonfire within him. 

His fingers reached up to press into her bundle, which - if it was even possible - had become even more sensitive. Clary bucked her hips and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Jace met her movements with his own thrusts and they soon were reaching their climaxes.

In a moment of desperation, Clary forcefully curled her fingers into his back, surely leaving a mark with her nails. This spurred on Jace even more, who dug his fingers deeper into the swell of her hips. 

“J-Jac-.” She could barely form the words on her tongue, but he understood all the same. His thrusts became more erratic and they met their zeniths one after the other. Their heavy breathing and groans a symphony. 

He held onto her as if she was a lighthouse in a dark storm, and brought her against his chest. As they came down from their dual highs, Jace placed a trail of kisses down her right arm. 

Clary felt his arms loop around her and she let him pull her down on top of him. “Well,” she said, her voice breathy, “I’m certainly not cold anymore, that’s for sure.” 

The vibrations of his laughter were amplified by her head resting against his chest. He held her tighter to him and placed a sweet kiss atop her head. 

“Yes, indeed,” was all he said. But she could hear the cocky grin in his voice. Outside their little apartment, the snow fell a little bit lighter, as if matching how the two lovers felt. Wrapped in each other’s embrace, they fell asleep, the soft patter of snow on the roof the only sound for miles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the works with a Dramione fic so it may be a while for more things to come out, but maybe I'll dig someone up and decide to post...we'll see
> 
> Comments and Kudos are ❤️


End file.
